Comet
The Comet, manufactured by Pfister, is a sports car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Design and frequency of appearance GTA lll Era The Comet is based on the Porsche 911; it best resembles the 911 CarreraCabriolet from 1976 or the early 1980s, however, like newer 911 models, it has an all-wheel-drive configuration. The car features a targa top similar to the Targa 911s; however, the fastback profile the Comet sported in GTA Vice City was dropped in favor of a backwards-slanted standalone C-pillar until GTA IV. GTA III era renditions of the Comet are front-engined, unlike the real Porsche 911, which is famously rear-engined; this led to speculation that the Comet was inspired by a Datsun 240Z, as did the inset headlamps, which not seen on any Porsche model. The headlamps may also have been inspired by the 1966-1969 Alfa Romeo Spider. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars GTA IV's Comet, manufactured by Pfister, is available only in hardtop coupe form. It now largely resembles a Porsche 997 Carrera 4S, while retaining the scooped headlights of previous Comets, though with a decidedly Porsche-like design. The Comet features large, cross-drilled disc brakes all around. Inside are two sport seats in black leather resembling Lamborghini's seat design. Similar to the Grotti Turismo, the Comet also features a front-mounted, carpeted boot with space for luggage. Unlike its predecessors, GTA IV's Comet is very rarely encountered on the streets, and is more common in Party Mode where two parked Comets can be seen and driven. Like the real 911, the GTA IV Comet is rear-engined. For GTA Chinatown, two variants of the Comet are available, a regular Comet being similar to GTA IV's Comet, as well as a highly modified racing variant, featuring a purple-and-red paintjob, a bodykit, and white neon underglows that turns on at night. Performance GTA lll Era The Comet's acceleration, speed, braking, and handling are all among the best in the game. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, many of the Comet's properties are similar to those of the Stinger, although traction is inferior. Both vehicles have open tops, and the speed and acceleration are around the same. In the GTA III era, the Comet's top-down convertible nature allows the protagonist to jump over the driver's-side door, facilitating a more rapid take-off. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The GTA IV rendition of the Comet is the fastest car in the game, reaching a top speed of 113 mph,closely followed by the Turismo and Coquette, which reach 111 mph. Unusual for a rear-engined vehicle, it features a longitudinally-mounted V-8 power plant. Four-wheel drive is standard; acceleration from standstill is very quick due to increased grip from the four-wheel-drive system. Unfortunately, fast cornering results in massive understeer, and has the potential for lift-off oversteer. The Comet also suffers from a weak suspension construction. The wheels are prone to buckle into the chassis after striking a curb laterally with less force than expected, making the Comet one of the more fragile sports/super cars. The Comet is slightly faster than the Infernus, but is not necessarily superior in multiplayer racing—the Comet is very light-weight, leading to the car being rammed off-road by the other vehicles, or being launched into the air off of hills and losing control. AI races present much less of a challenge—the player can easily outpace the competition very early on, thanks to the Comet's speed; once this is accomplished, the Comet's vulnerability to the other cars is rendered moot, and the player will have the luxury of slowing down to prevent being launched off of hills. The conventional Comet in GTA Chinatown Wars retains its sporty performance, but is now ranked below higher end sports cars in the same, although its handling and braking are considerably good. The modified variant of the Comet is superior in speed, but is otherwise similar in performance to a standard Comet. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (all) *Hydraulics Trivia *In GTA San Andreas, Carl always hops in the car without opening the door when getting in on the driver side; however if the comet is locked, CJ will not get in the car and the "jump in the car trick" is disabled, unless the player puts it in a garage therefore unlocking it. *In some of the games in the series, Comets' radios default to a certain station. They are as follows: **GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 **GTA Vice City Stories - Fresh FM **GTA IV - Electro-Choc or Radio Broker *When Niko tries the South Algonquin race from Brucie, a Comet may be a competitor, along with 4 station wagons. Beating the Comet is actually easier than it may seem, as the Comet tends to overshoot turns alot, but can easily outrun Niko on long straightaways (unless it crashes into traffic). *On the Xbox version of GTA: Vice City, the fastback profile of the car is non-existant; instead, it shares the same back as the GTA: SA and GTA: VCS Comet. Notable owners *Stevie had a Comet in "No. 1" in GTA IV. (After the mission it belongs to Niko). He can own one again (for himself); as he says he "misses his Comet", and you can sell it to him. *Florian Cravic had a unique silver Comet during mission "Hating The Haters". *Patrick McReary drives a bright red Comet in "Ladies' Night" in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Reni Wassulmaier had a red Comet with a yellow landau top in the mission So Long Schlong. *Mrs. Dawson was driving a yellow comet in the mission Waste the Wife. Locations ;GTA Vice City * In front of Leaf Links Country Club * In the mission Waste the Wife, although the player cannot steal it. * Inside the garage in a house in the Starfish Island, just north of Vercetti Estate. ;GTA San Andreas * Occasionally seen driving around Las Venturas. * Can be seen rarely in Vinewood, specifically in Richman and Mulholland * Rarely found near Easter Bay Airport. * Parked in the parking lot nearby the tennis court at the Avispa Country Club, San Fierro (only when wanted for Exports and Imports). * Available for import from Easter Basin docks, San Fierro after second list completion, for $28,000 on Wednesday ;GTA Vice City Stories *Parked under a building near Bryan Forbes' apartment. *Parked along the road that extends from Malibu Club to North Point Mall. *Inside an garage north of Lance's apartment. *Parked near an apartment at Vice Point, before the bridge leading to Prawn Island. *A uniquely-colored one is featured in the mission, 'So Long Schlong', and is easily obtained by killing Reni. ;GTA IV * Obtained in the mission "No. 1" (given by Brucie Kibbutz), where the player must race others using a Comet from Brucie's friend, Stevie. After winning the race (and the mission), Brucie will allow the player to keep the Comet as a gratuity. This Comet has a unique rich gold color, much darker than a normal yellow Comet. * The Comet will be always seen during the mission "Payback". While the player is chasing the Pavanos, a Comet is seen getting into a car accident; the player can stop to take this car, although doing so is likely to lead to mission failure. * Very rarely spawns in Algonquin, Liberty City. * Parked in the beginning of Bernie Crane's mission, "Hating the Haters". The player may park this Comet at a safehouse for safekeeping, and continue the mission in another car. In some cases the Comet is available in a very unusual dark grey color which appears red in certain angles, more specifically in the bumpers and skirts. *Parked again in the beginning of "Union Drive", there may be a Comet near where you start the mission and Bernie tells you to get a car; however, a Turismo may spawn instead. *If you are driving a Comet around South Bohan, you may find bunches of Comets parked in rows. in GTA IV.]] * The Comet is one of the target cars to be stolen for Stevie in Stevie's Car Thefts. The player can drive the target Comet to a safehouse and store it; another will respawn in the same place it was found, and this Comet can be delivered to Stevie. This Comet comes in a unique mauve color. *In Brucie's Races, sometimes an opponent or opponents will spawn in Comets, which can be stolen (although this will forfeit the race). * The Comet can be spawned by dialing (227)-555-0175 on the cell phone. This cheat code does not affect saved games. ;The Lost and Damned * Although it has no spawning point, the Comet is driven in the Gang Wars by Jamaicans. ;The Ballad Of Gay Tony * The vehicle is now extensively available and can be found driving around the streets of Algonquin. ;GTA Chinatown Wars * A modified Comet is parked on the northeast corner of a scrapyard block in East Island City, Dukes. * The modified Comet may be purchased at the Auto Merchant in BOABO, Broker. See also * Penetrator, Porka, Porka Turbo and Speeder, various GTA 1 cars based on Porsche models. }} es:Comet de:Comet nl:Comet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sports Cars Category:Gang Cars